


Like Before

by Feyatsirk



Series: -tober '19 [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Day 9, Fluff, Gen, It's moving day, Just the boys being best friends and having fun, Some fun fights happen, The boys paint the walls, no ships here, sleep pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun and Minki's apartment lease has expired so they move to a new apartment and Jonghyun surprises Minki with the fact they can paint the walls. Everyone comes to help them move and paint and everything is just very soft and lovely.





	Like Before

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a ship for this one planned and I asked a friend for suggestions when she mentioned their apartment. So that's why there's no ships just brotherly love in this one and the boys being soft.
> 
> Jonghyun's color is #B0E0E6  
Minki's color is #880085  
I tried to add the colors to the font itself but I'm a failure at codes so lol 
> 
> As always grammar, typos, etc mistakes are all mine.

It was time to move. They had lived in the same apartment for a few years and their lease was up. Minki was upset they couldn’t just renew their lease but Jonghyun told him they would be moving someplace with two bathrooms this time and Minki was a bit more excited and on board with the move. Jonghyun had also learned that they were allowed to decorate, including painting. Minki would be excited for that too but he hasn’t mentioned it. Jonghyun was fine with white walls but he wouldn’t mind one of those accent walls he had seen online before, where you just paint one wall with a nice color and leave it at that. He could put his bed against it later. As he called the other three, they all agreed to help them which would make the move go a bit faster than had they just done it alone. Jonghyun scolding Aron when he tries to lift heavier things. 

“I’m not letting you put yourself out for the next few days helping us move. I don’t mind you carrying lighter things, hyung.” Aron grumbles but nods as he continued to carry the heavier box since he had already picked it up. Jonghyun pouting at him as he walked off but turned to help Minhyun pick up some things as Minki wandered by with two boxes probably with a few clothes in them. As the moving continued, they packed the two vans they had before moving some stuff and Jonghyun stopped them before they went back for the larger items with a grin. Minki looking at him confused. 

“What is it?” 

“We have permission to paint if we want.” They all looked over at Minki who looked as if he just won the lottery. His eyes seemingly brighter than they were moments before. 

“We have to get paint, I figured we should do it now before we bring the big stuff here.” They all nod and Minhyun mentions heading home to change so he doesn’t get paint on these clothes and Aron says the same. Dongho had already been wearing sweats and a t-shirt along with Jonghyun. Minki dug through his boxes for some old clothes and changed before the three of them headed to the store for the paint and tools they’d need. As they returned to the apartment, Aron and Minhyun were waiting outside since they had forgotten to ask for the entry code. At the sight of the other three they stood and went to help so Jonghyun could put in the code and head inside. Jonghyun instructing them to put tarps down so they don’t ruin the floor and they all set out do to that. Minki had picked out a royal purple for his room much to everyone's surprise. As for Jonghyun, he got a light blue that was almost pastel also surprising everyone, but it was their room. Figuring that Jonghyun only wanted a single wall done, they start there. The five of them working together to paint the single wall. Laughing every time someone bumped the other trying to paint straight down. Within the hour the wall had two coats on it and Jonghyun smiled widely as he thanked everyone and said he loved the color seeing it on the wall. Dongho asking what he would have done if he hadn’t liked it on the wall the same as in the bucket and on the swatch. 

“Painted over it with something else later probably.” They hum and move towards Minki’s room. Minki having pushed the boxes he had already brought into his room back out into the living room so that nothing would get ruined. They were painting his whole room, so they had plans to try and do the whole thing in one layer then come back after some food to finish up. That plan had been easier said than done when around half an hour in, Aron accidentally flung paint at Minki’s face. The other staring in shock before shouting and flinging paint at Aron who dodged it causing Jonghyun to get smacked with it. 

“Hey!” Within a few minutes, their hands were coated in royal purple paint and flinging paint everywhere in the room and at each other. Their clothes getting coated in it with minor hopes the paint would come out. Dongho claiming Minhyun would do some magic and get the clothes completely clean. The person in question laughing once in disbelief that Dongho thought he could do that. As they flung paint, Minki stopped them all suddenly and grinned which concerned them all. 

“Can we use a roller and paint each-other to press against the wall?” Aron looked at the wall then back.

“To make silhouettes?” Minki nods and the four looked at the slightly speckled wall they hadn’t touched yet and then each other. With a shrug they nodded to Minki who smiled widely. Excited to have his friends and brothers on his wall. As they drag the paint roller over Dongho, Aron takes a few extra amused moments to paint over his face despite the fact he’s not even putting his face entirely against the wall for the silhouettes. Dongho sputtering as the paint goes over his mouth. He does his silhouette before stepping back. They use a smaller paintbrush to get the spots that didn’t touch or fill in before nodding. 

“It’s good.” Minki nods as he looks at the wall before screaming as Dongho tries to hug him covered in paint. They take turns helping and adding the silhouettes to the wall before using a towel to clean off the paint best they can. The five of them laying on the floor in Minki's room as they laugh and joke about things. Minki asking if any others plan to move. Most saying they were able to renew their lease. As it grows quiet, the five comfortable with the silence between them before Aron says they should do a sleepover. All of then craning their necks to look at him. 

"Pile up everything in the living room like we used to. I kinda miss it." They nod and Minhyun says he misses living with everyone but is glad they have their own places now. 

"You're just happy you don't have to clean after us." Minhyun hums but doesn’t deny it as the others laugh at him and his ulterior motives. Jonghyun texts their manager to ask if hell grab the three some extra clothes from their house to bring over and sends a photo of the wall as explanation. Their manager calling them confused. Putting him on speaker as they all explain. After a chaotic explanation, he agrees and says he’ll call once he's to each person’s apartments. They agree and find themselves moving around on the floor to all lay on Aron as they wait for their change of clothes. The eldest not minding being the center of the pile. They had an unspoken rule of the one who suggested the sleep pile gets the middle. The person usually suggested it when they weren't feeling their best mentally. Once the manager did his calls and collected what he needed he showed up and handed off the clothes with a confused expression when he saw most of them coated in purple paint. 

“What happened?” 

“We painted Minki’s room.” He nods slowly and tells them to call if they needed anything else. They thank him loudly and he leaves with a chuckle and shake of his head. They all take turns taking showers to clean up properly, Minki and Jonghyun dragging out their blankets and such from boxes to set up for them to sleep with. Aron order food for them as they sit on the blankets, getting everyone's favorites. Once they’ve eaten and are full, they notice Dongho’s head bob a few times as he begins to fall asleep sitting up. Jonghyun chuckles a bit and they all clean up before piling together on all the blankets. Aron happily snuggling into the middle as they pile beside him, Dongho moving first to lay his head on his shoulder. Aron curling his arm around his head to stroke his hair as the others all move around pulling blankets on themselves as they all begin to fall asleep. Jonghyun rambling about things he remembers from before as each mention things as well. Minhyun talking about missing these sleep piles during the two years he was gone with makes Minki and Jonghyun pat him where they can reach as Dongho clings to Aron fully asleep. Aron mumbling that he missed them in general. The ones still awake agree and each of them fall asleep at different times. Jonghyun making sure everyone is good and comfy before falling asleep himself. The new house settling to silence as they all sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
